


Catch Me

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Soft Thighs Series [78]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, overweight reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:57:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: You hated buses, you hated standing up on buses even more.





	

You hated buses, they were uncomfortable at the best of times, especially if you had to share a seat with a stranger, there was always the awareness that they might be judging you, that your body did quite sit right in the seats, that you felt cramped next to someone else, that you were big and most people had something negative to say about that. 

But you hated it even more when you had to stand up on buses, not because it was standing, but because you felt off balance, uneasy, like you were going to fall over and in a cramped bus that last thing you ever wanted to do was fall over either onto the floor or into someone. But sometimes it wasn’t easy to avoid standing.

There were people of course who needed to sit more than you, elderly people, pregnant women, little kids who’d go flying if they stood on a moving bus, people with broken legs...you weren’t in the top priority group for sitting unless you hurt yourself or were rather unwell. 

Which is how you found yourself standing along with a lot of other people on a crowded bus. All you could think about was that the lady standing in front of you was probably the person you’d fall into if you lose balance and just how embarrassing that would be if you did fall into her. She was much smaller than you and you could imagine her getting hurt by crashing to the ground and knocking a tooth out...it wasn’t a pleasant imagine and it had you tensing as the bus moved. 

For a while it went fine and you even started to think that it would be fine, that you wouldn’t fall over. But, that was just too much to ask for wasn’t it? 

You’d calmed down somewhat when the bus decided to suddenly brake and you found your feet slipping out from under you and were prepared for the fall, a little squeak of terror falling from your mouth as your balance was lost. 

Suffice to say you were surprised when you suddenly jerked to a stop, a pair of arms under your own and wrapped around your torso, your feet still on the ground but your butt not. The person who had grabbed you managed to help you to your feet, and you were a little scared to let go of them. The person didn’t stop you from holding onto their arm seemingly understanding.

It wasn’t until the panic had settled that you actually looked at who had helped you and stopped your fall. Finding out made the embarrassment well up because this person, this man was beautiful...long brown hair, blue eyes, scruff along his jaw that wasn’t quite a beard but wasn’t quite stubble either, strong arms and broad shoulders, and standing over you. He was beautiful and it was intimidating to think that he’d caught you.

“Thank you...” It was squeaked out on your part and you weren’t sure what to do...part of you wanted to give him your number but part of you as too scared. What if he didn’t want it? What if he was already in a relationship? What if? What if? 

“You’re welcome, you okay?” You nodded still holding onto his arm, it made you feel like you wouldn’t fall, he had such a stable stance as if he was a rock in the ocean...

Something about the softness in his eyes, his allowance of your grip, the little smile...something about him had you believing that maybe you could give him your number and so as the bus came to your stop you pulled out a piece of paper and a pen writing down the digits of your number and quietly handing it to him.

“I’m Y/N by the way” before leaving the bus and hoping that maybe just maybe he’d phone you sometime. You didn’t look back as you left the bus knowing that the embarrassment and nervousness you felt would be clear on your face. 


End file.
